1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a socket connector, more specifically, to an audio socket connector with a switch module having strong structure and high reliability.
2. The Related Art
Nowadays, various connectors are developed for adapting to various electrical devices. The connectors are used for interconnecting various electrical devices and transmitting electrical signal. Especially, an audio socket connector for transmitting audio signal is a necessary component in an electrical with audio function such as a mobile phone, a PDA, a MP3, a MP4, a laptop computer, a desktop computer, etc. Due to the high quality demand of above devices, the audio socket connector with strong structure and high reliability is demand.
A conventional audio socket connector includes an insulating housing, a switch terminal set and a plurality of terminals. The insulating housing includes an inserting hole formed therein and connected outside. The switch terminal set and the terminals are received in the insulating housing. The switch terminal set includes a fixed terminal and a movable terminal. The movable terminal includes a resilient curved arm extending into the inserting hole.
If an audio plug is inserted into the inserting hole of the audio socket connector, the resilient curved arm of the movable terminal can be pressed by the audio plug to connect the fixed terminal for switching on the audio function. If the audio plug is pulled out the inserting hole of the audio socket connector, the resilient curved arm of the movable terminal can be separated from the fixed terminal by resilient force thereof for switching off the audio function.
However, the signal interference will be caused, because the audio plug electronically connects the resilient curved arm of the movable terminal. The signal interference will reduce the quality of the audio function. Moreover, it is inconvenient to manufacture the resilient curved arm of the movable terminal due to audio socket connector with a compact size.
After a long term use, the resilient curved arm of the movable terminal may be easily broken due to the elastic fatigue. Therefore, the audio socket connector has low quality and low reliability.